Bloom GX
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom wasn't just an average Earth Girl. She was one of the top duelist in Duel Academy despite being in Slifer. She's friends with Alexis and Jaden's gang and has her own deck and duel disk. Now when the war of Decay begins at Alfea she puts her calculating mind to the test as she begins to give orders and gets her deck ready for a major showdown. This made beating Zane look easy!
1. the battle plan

**Winx Club Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she wasn't at Alfea Bloom was a Slifer at Duel Academy and yet best friends with Alexis and the rest of the GX gang? What if her magic could actually bring her cards to life? Watch how this affects the fight against the Army of Decay. AU OOC FEMSLASH and possible Bashing.)**

"Think Bloom think. Beating snobby Obelisks in a duel? Easy. Running mental circles around the Ra's? Piece of cake. Kick Crowlers ass in a duel? Childs play. Thinking of some way to beat the Army of Decay and the Trix without my Dragons Fire? Ra dammit!" Bloom was muttering to herself as she paced the length of the quad when the Trix gave them a few hours of peace in order to decide if they wanted to fight or surrender. Everyone else merely watched her, in the short time that the red haired earth girl had been on Magix she had proved to be an incredible tactician that had a knack for getting good luck when she needed it. They all perked up when they noticed that Bloom had stopped mid-step with a 'no duh' look on her face.

"Musa! Stella!" Bloom called turning to look at her two friends with a grin on her face that caused them to smirk as they stood at attention.

"Musa you remember that mechanical thing I sometimes wear on my arm that Tecna and I were enhancing a few weeks ago? Stella you remember that deck of cards I nearly killed you over when you almost spilt orange juice on them?" Bloom asked getting both girls to nod, Stella paling a bit at remembering how mad Bloom had been when her orange juice nearly hit those cards.

"I need you both to run up to the dorm and grab them. If my theory is right then we can actually win this but I'm going to need everyone's help." Bloom said at first to the two before directing the last sentence to everyone around her, which was pretty much the uninjured students and teachers of all three schools since the injured ones were with the healers inside. Stella and Musa nodded before taking off into the school while the other students exchanged looks before two senior girls, one fairy and one witch glared at one another.

"I'll help as long as I don't have to work with _her_." The fairy sneered causing her and the witch to butt heads and insult one another causing Bloom to scowl.

"Hey you two?" Bloom asked walking within reaching distance of them both and causing them to stop glaring at one another and instead glare at her.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled not caring who they were talking to, that changed though when Bloom grabbed them both by the heads and slammed their heads together like a pair of coconuts.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what feud you two have usually but in case you slackers hadn't noticed we're in the middle of a war against three power hungry and powerful bitches and an army of Decayed monsters. GET THE HELL OVER IT!" Bloom shouted at them glaring down at the two dazed girls as everyone else merely stared at her shocked.

"After this damn war is over you can go back to hating each other's guts and trying to strangle one another for all I care! Right now though you two need to swallow your Slifer damned pride and work together!" Bloom continued to rant causing the two to look like they had swallowed a lemon but nod their heads in submission to her orders.

"Does anyone else have any problems that need to be discussed?" Bloom asked the quad as a whole and earning rapid shakes of the head from those that saw what she had done to the two arguing seniors.

"Good." Bloom said just before Stella and Musa ran back out with the deck of cards and the strange metal thing.

"Thanks. Now all of those who are good at casting spells line up over there by Ms. Griselda. Those who are good at making traps and things that cause damage line up by Professor Wizgiz. Those that are good with weapons or one on one combat line up by Professor Cordatora. The teachers other than those I've named line up over here by me!" Bloom ordered causing the assembled students to scramble around to follow their orders. The teachers didn't even make a peep of protest at being ordered around, they knew the girl was a good tactician and would trust her on this but if things went sour then they would take over.

"Good. Professor DuFour your magic is based around chants and songs right?" Bloom asked turning towards the silver haired teacher who nodded, wondering where this was going as Bloom grinned slightly.

"So if you were to sing a violent song about war or something then it would cause harm to your opponents right?" Bloom asked, grinning viciously when DuFour nodded again.

"Good. Here I don't know how many violent songs there are on Magix but memorize these. They're violent enough to cause a good bit of damage to the Army. Also if you've noticed any students who's magic is similar to yours then take them with you during the fight. A single music powered magical singing one of those songs could cause a few monsters to go down. A large group of the musical Magicals together could-"  
"Take out even more or them." DuFour finished in realization, she had never thought of it like that.

"Bingo." Bloom said handing DuFour a small device attached to a slightly large device.

"Press this button here and the music on my IPod will play loud enough for you and your group to hear the lyrics. Memorize as many of them again since the ones on this IPod are all violent and fighting songs." Bloom said causing DuFour to nod and take a few of the students with her as they went to a secluded part of the quad.

"Professor Palladium you're good with sword magic right?" Bloom asked turning to the elfin teacher that nodded, slightly pale under Blooms calculating blue eyes.

"Good. Can you summon swords to keep the monsters in place? Keep them from moving long enough for someone to finish them off at least?" Bloom asked causing Palladium to nod again, that was easy and rather simple for him to do.

"Good and can you use your magic to throw your swords at your opponents? Slice through a few of them at a time and then come back and slice through more when you summon them?" Bloom asked causing Palladium to nod slowly.

"Good. You go to Professor Cordatora and get all the students that are good at things like boomerangs and throwing stars. You can help keep the monsters back while the others are either wounded or being overwhelmed." Bloom said causing Palladium to nod and head over towards the large burly man as Bloom then turned towards Headmistress Faragonda.

"You teach convergence which means you're good at combining your strength with others right?" Bloom asked causing Faragonda to nod with one eyebrow raised slightly as she wondered what Bloom was planning.

"Good. You and Ms. Griffin are the two strongest women here and can probably take out that whole army on your own if you work together but that's not the plan. What I want you two to do is get all the fairies that have stronger than normal bonds with witches and start working on two large convergence spell. One will be a shield spell that will keep most of the monsters out of the school and leave them in the surrounding forest where we have the advantage. The other will be a large blast that we can use to knock the Trix out, or at least knock them off balance for a little while. If you and Ms. Griffin can lay down a few trap spells in the surrounding woods to the east for the monsters to fall into that would be great too but don't overwork yourselves. We don't need any possible casualties." Bloom said causing Faragonda and Griffin to look at one another for a moment as if talking with their eyes before they both nodded and collected a few of their students.

"Ediltrude and Zarathrustra I believe?" Bloom asked turning towards the remaining two Cloud Tower teachers that merely raised their eyebrows at her.

"I don't know either of you. Right now you are both unknown quantities to me. I need to know your specialties if I can plan how to use your abilities to their full potential." Bloom said causing the twins to nod in understanding at this, right now Bloom seemed to be the best tactician here so she would need to know their abilities in order to use them effectively.

"I'm best at Alchemy that is earth based but I can use all alchemy at least adeptly and I'm able to cast spells rapidly." Zarathrustra said causing Bloom to nod thoughtfully and look at Ediltrude.

"I'm best at Fire magic and potions; I can also cast more destructive spells quickly." Ediltrude said causing Bloom to get a wicked grin again.

"How good are you at blowing things up?" Bloom asked Ediltrude who grinned maniacally in answer.

"I managed to blow up two of Cloud Towers battlements on accident as a Freshmen." Ediltrude answered causing Bloom to cackle evilly.

"Finally another pyromaniac! I want you to take all the witches and fairies who can use fire magic to the west side of the forest surrounding Alfea. There I want you and your group to lay some rather nasty explosive traps for our decayed friends. After that I want you and your group to stay there with at least three of these packets on you at all times. If some monsters survive the traps or you see the brain dead bimbos then throw one packet at them and hit it with a fire spell then just sit back and watch the fools burn or you can just throw the glass at them and run like hell." Bloom said her eyes glinting wickedly as she dug around her backpack and pulled out a clear looking liquid in a glass container and a brown sloshy liquid in a plastic bag.

"What's in these?" Ediltrude asked her evil grin widening while her twin backed away from her and Bloom slightly.

"The brown liquid is gasoline. I'm not sure if you have it here on Magix but it's a rather common Earth liquid that is highly flammable and is a little harder to put out than normal fire. In the glass container is Nitro Glycerin or, as I call it, The Cure All. It is highly explosive and this little bit here can probably take out at least one of Alfea's wings all by itself. Have fun." Bloom said grinning wider at the look of awe and maniacally glee on Ediltrudes face while Zarathrustra was looking at Bloom as if she were nuts.

"Okay Ms. Zarathrustra. I want you and some students that show talent in either Earth based magic or Alchemy in general to go to the South side of the Forest and set up some traps there. You see the monsters, deconstruct them and then reconstruct them on our side if you can. They're made up of Decay which is mostly just a part of the Earth so it shouldn't be too difficult." Bloom said causing Ediltrude to nod and flee as fast as she and her students could at the sound of her sisters maniacal laughter.

"Okay. Professor Wizgiz can your metamorphosis powers be used to disguise yourself as one of the Decay monsters and then take a few of them out without getting caught? This could cause confusion among the enemies which can lead to them attacking their own. Take the ones that are best at Metamorphosis and hide somewhere. That way you can slip into the enemies ranks the moment they arrive, you can also set up some traps by the front gates in case any of the monsters get through us. Make sure you have some way of telling our metamorphosed decay monsters from the real ones too." Bloom said causing the short old man to nod seriously, he had no doubt that Bloom was a tactical genius that came along only once every thirty years.

"Okay Professor Cordatora. You take the ones best with weapons and one on one combat and head towards the North side of the school. You'll be attacking the monsters coming from that side using Guerilla warfare tactics. You and the students know these woods like the backs of your hands with all your scouting and recon missions, use that to your advantage. Try to lure the monsters into the swamps or the other groups traps if you can. Take them out from the high ground, things like that." Bloom said causing Cordatora and most of the boys to nod and head off, leaving only Griselda and her group in the quad with Bloom now.

"Okay Ms. Griselda I'll be blunt. You were a dueling champion that won ten years in a row a few years back, you know what you're doing in a fight and you know how to use the enemies weakness to your advantage. Plus you use generic magic instead of a certain specialized type. I'm sure you've learned some tricks over the years or absorbed some powers that would give you an advantage against at least one or two of the Trix so you'll be with me fighting them. The rest of you will be positioned around the school towers and battlements so that you can blast some monsters or the Trix without them being able to get back at you, 'cheap shot' those bitches right out the sky if you can manage it. I want you to mainly focus on taking out the air forces though and keep an eye out in case any of the other groups need assistance. Throw up some green sparks in the groups direction if they need help." Bloom ordered causing the girls to nod and scatter to the battlements, fairies and witches that would fight and blast each other a week ago now talking civilly with one another as they took up their positions.

"Do you know any spells that can amplify my voice for a few minutes Ms. Griselda? I forgot to give everyone four last orders." Bloom asked causing the brown haired woman to nod and cast the spell silently.

"Attention everyone. I forgot to give you all four last orders. Number one. Watch each other's backs. Number two. No matter what don't give up because we will win I promise you all. Number three! Win no matter what because we can't afford to lose. Finally number four." Here Bloom paused for a second as she tried to find a nice way to put this but finally gave up after a second.

"Number four and the most important one. Don't die." Here Bloom stopped when she heard a few shouts of acknowledgement and a few bouts of laughter from around the school.

"Now that that is all said there is just one last thing to say. Right now we are about to fight not just for ourselves and our schools. We are fighting for all of Magix and the rest of the universe because if we fail here those three bimbos will try attacking other planets. So I hope you all are ready because right now whether we like it or not. THIS IS WAR AND WE WILL NOT LOSE!" Bloom roared out causing cheers of agreement and more shouts of 'This is war' to ring out amongst everyone as Griselda cancelled the spell, rubbing her ears with one hand and giving Bloom a small glare.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ms. Bloom." Griselda finally said after dropping the glare and looking out in the direction that the witches would most likely be coming from.

"Trust me Ms. Griselda so do I." Bloom muttered to herself, not intending for Griselda to hear it but she did anyhow.

The two women stared out on the horizon that was soon to be a battlefield and both hoped and prayed to every god and goddess they could think of that everything and everyone would turn out alright.


	2. The demon women

**Winx Club Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The two women stared out on the horizon that was soon to be a battlefield and both hoped and prayed to every god and goddess they could think of that everything and everyone would turn out alright.

"Bloom! Decay monsters sighted coming in from the east and south! No sign of the Trix yet!" A fairy Junior shouted down to Bloom from one of the battlements, causing the red head and her brown haired companion to tense slightly.

"Understood! Prepare to blast those fuckers into the ground!" Bloom shouted drawing a card from the deck of them that was in a slot of the mechanical thing that was on her arm.

"Yell for DuFour and her squad to start singing, do as much general damage to the enemy as they can and worry about Collateral damage later!" Bloom ordered as she looked at the card with a smirk on her face.

"Shall we stay here and wait for the Trix?" Bloom asked looking at Griselda curiously as the girl shouted the orders to DuFour and her group.

"And let the rookies have all the fun? Not a chance." Griselda said smirking as part of her insanity from facing in several different wars began acting up, lucky for her it was helpful during a fight instead of the opposite.

"You read my mind." Bloom playfully accused as the two exchanged smirks and headed towards the highest tower of the school to blast in all directions. Bloom smiled widely as she looked at the card in her hand. Before she left Earth each of her friends from Duel Academy had given her one of their cards as a gift and sort of guardian.

"Time to show these dumbasses what us pyros are made of. Let's go Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Bloom said placing the card on her specialized red, blue, and yellow Duel Disk and causing many to gape when the beautiful flame manipulating woman appeared suddenly in a short burst of fire.

"Now what are we waiting for Burstinatrix? Let's fry us some idiots!" Bloom said pointing in the direction of the approaching army of Decay. Burstinatrix merely turned and gave Bloom a raised eyebrow in question.

"They aren't human or Duel Monster so it's okay to deep fry them and don't worry about collateral damage because we can fix that later." Bloom told the single female elemental hero who nodded and proceeded to attack the Decay monsters with her flames.

"What is she?" One girl asked staring at Burstinatrix in shock and awe at how she was easily burning dozens of Decay monsters to cinders in no time.

"A gift and a sort of guardian from one of my Earth friends." Bloom said smiling a wide slasher grin when she saw how well Burstinatrix was doing against the army of Decay as the red head drew another card from her deck.

"Perfect. Let's go Cyber Blader!" Bloom said placing another card into her duel disk and watching as the grey skinned 'woman' rose out of the ground and seemed to skate across the air. That particular card had been from Alexis.

"Cyber Blader you go help out at the east side since Burstinatrix is taking the south. Take as many of the non-human and non-Duel Monsters out as you can." Bloom ordered pointing in the direction and causing Cyber Blader to nod and skate off in that direction quickly, making many gape since she was skating on air!

"Oh this is the perfect song right now!" Bloom cackled when DuFours singing could be heard over the sounds of a few fights. Bloom cheerfully sung along in a childish and insane voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see  
For my special touch  
To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same  
I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
While there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waitin' round the corner  
It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
I pledge my allegiance to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily  
I'm the fear that keeps you waked  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
And extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no-one loves you when you're evil...  
I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need!"**

"Perfectly done." Bloom said grinning widely as her eyes began bleeding from blue to golden. A few explosions sounded in the west causing Bloom to cackle insanely as she drew another two cards.

"I'm going to go have some fun with this particular war. Let's go Amazoness Tania and Vampire Woman Camula!" Bloom said placing the two cards down face up and causing a vampire woman to appear along with a white tiger, which caused many to gasp at Bloom summoning a vampire of all things!

"Tania take on your human form cause we're about to show these bitches exactly what we can do to them." Bloom said her eyes glinting as the tiger nodded and took on a human form that left many girls gaping and blushing while the vampire woman crossed her arms over her chest.

After losing three times in rather humiliating ways to the red head they had sworn themselves to her forever more and bound themselves inside two Duel Monsters cards in order to serve her better. The look on Jaden and the others faces when she had summoned them to defeat Don Zaloog's deck was hilarious and she had gotten pictures of it.

"Ready ladies?" Bloom asked dragging one hand down the left side of her face, causing her body to change in order to resemble something that was similar to Cyber Harpy Lady. Well a Cyber Harpy Lady with a red battle suit, dark black wings, blood red talons, and sky blue hair and eyes. Instead of answering the two non-humans in front of her each smirked, Camula spreading a pair of blood red bat wings and Tania growing her paws and fangs back.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then. I think it's time for the Demon Women to play." Bloom said sing-songing the last line cheerfully and insanely as she spread her wings. With a shared smirk the three that were definitely not human jumped from the tower and tore off together into the fray.


	3. The true Dragon

**Winx Club Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ready ladies?" Bloom asked dragging one hand down the left side of her face, causing her body to change in order to resemble something that was similar to Cyber Harpy Lady. Well a Cyber Harpy Lady with a red battle suit, dark black wings, blood red talons, and sky blue hair and eyes. Instead of answering the two non-humans in front of her each smirked, Camula spreading a pair of blood red bat wings and Tania growing her paws and fangs back.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then. I think it's time for the Demon Women to play." Bloom said sing-songing the last line cheerfully and insanely as she spread her wings. With a shared smirk the three that were definitely not human jumped from the tower and tore off together into the fray.

Faragonda covered her head with her hands when she noticed a decayed claw coming at her head too fast for her to dodge or throw up a shield.

"I thought for sure you morons would be stronger than this. This is hardly a work out!" A familiar but distorted voice said with an insane laugh, causing Faragonda to open her eyes when she didn't feel any pain for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the winged girl that had saved her, it was Bloom! The girl who she began to see as a granddaughter through all their chess games and talks over tea about the differences between Earth and the magical dimensions, the one who's magic had been stolen to create the army of Decay they were now fighting.

"Bloom!" Faragonda said staring at the winged girl in shock as she systematically wiped out any and all Decay Monsters around them, cackling madly the whole time she did so.

"Hey there Teach. Hang tight and I'll be done with these weaklings in two shakes of my wings." Bloom said grinning widely, revealing a row of nearly razor sharp teeth to the white haired woman, over her shoulder as her clawed hands tore through the last two Decay monsters from the small wave that had attacked them.

"Everyone ok?" Bloom asked landing and curling her wings around herself like a cloak as she looked at all the shocked witches and fairies staring at her.

"Yes thanks to your timely intervention. What is going on though Ms. Bloom?" Fargonda asked staring at Bloom shocked and curious as to the changes.

"When I was little on Earth some madman wanted to try and making a living breathing Duel Monster by combining some components of the Shadow Realm with a child who still had room to grow into the components, instead of the body rejecting them and causing the persons death. That child was me and the madman was stupid enough to choose components from different Duel Monsters on accident instead of the same Duel Monster. This is the result." Bloom said shrugging slightly as she motioned to herself with a clawed hand. A large roar from one of the Decay Giants that formed of the remains of the other monsters interrupted whatever anyone else was about to say.

"Trix sighted coming from the East!" A sentry shouted loudly, causing Bloom to grin wickedly and reveal her very pointed and sharp teeth.

"Perfect." Bloom said her eyes glinting as she gave off a low purring like sound at the news.

"You all might want to stay…far away from me right now." Bloom informed the others while her eyes became yellow and with a slit pupil, like an animals.

"In other words. Run!" Griffin said grabbing Faragondas arm and turning tail to run like hell away from the red head. She wasn't stupid; she could sense the amount of power in the girl rising at rather alarming rates. The other witches and fairies must have realized that she knew what she was talking about because they took off after the two head teachers, although a few of them glanced back at Bloom who stood alone among the ten Decay Giants and the approaching Trix.

"Good now everyone is out of harms way." Bloom said smiling slightly as she dodged a large fist from one of the giants, only to be hit in the wing with the fist of another one.

"Looks like you're all alone and defenseless little pixie." Icy taunted with an arrogant smirk on her face as she and her two sisters came onto the scene just as Blooms Cyber Harpie Lady features disappeared and she was sent careening into a tree.

"So says the arrogant ass wipes that need their underlings to do their dirty work." Bloom retorted without missing a beat as she pulled herself up and ducked under a swing from another giant, immediately jumping over another swing from a different giant.

"At least _I_ rely on _my own_ power instead of **stealing **some elses." Bloom said smirking at their enraged expressions even as she was thrown into another tree by one of the giants. The best part was that the three couldn't dismiss her comment as a lie because it was true; they had stolen her powers to summon the Army of Decay after all.

"That's it you're a dead pixie!" Stormy shouted shooting a bout of lightening at Bloom who grinned widely as it headed straight at her head while the other fairies, witches and heroes watched on horrified and wondering if they should interfere. The few that were about to interfere however were either held back by the Amazoness or Camula before freezing when they saw what Bloom next did.

She ate the lightening. She just gobbled it up like it was jello or made of pudding before letting out a satisfied burp and wiping her mouth.

"Yum. Thanks for the meal. That managed to charge me up completely." Bloom said grinning wickedly up at the shocked witches as the lightening began to cackle and run across her body.

"Now then. Time to bring out the big guns." Bloom said closing her eyes for a second as she began to change again. This time instead of getting a human like figure though, she was a large dragon. A very large and very angry yellow dragon actually. As was evidenced by the large roar and torrent of lightening she let out into the sky as she stomped one large clawed foot and squished four Giants and about three trees too.

"Huh. She turned into Ra this time instead of Slifer, much quicker than usual too. She's been practicing."


End file.
